Electronic devices, such as computer systems, wireless cellular telephones, mobile computing devices, tablet computing devices or other data processing systems often include a built-in internal visual display device. The internal display device is used to display visual content generated by or stored on the electronic device. The internal display device may be, for example, an internal liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
Certain electronic devices may additionally include a connector, such as an (Extended Video Graphics Array (XVGA) connector or other connector known in the art, to connect to an external visual display device. The external display device may be for example a standalone LCD or cathode ray tube (CRT) display. In some instances, the electronic device can be set up such that both the internal display device and the external display device display the same visual content concurrently. This may be referred to as a mirrored mode. Alternatively, certain electronic devices can also be set up so that the two display devices will display different images, such as portions of an extended desktop which allows a user to move a window from one desktop to another desktop by moving the window between the two displays.